


Love Of Pink

by flickawhip



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaylee loves pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of Pink

Kaylee had always loved Pink. To the point she didn't want to admit how she felt about it. It was slightly embarrassing. Inara however had smiled as she watched Kaylee. Kaylee had finally been able to get the girl her dress. She and Mal had agreed not to tell the girl that she had bought the girl her outfit. Still she and Kaylee were close enough she could enjoy her happiness. Both Kaylee and Inara had been waiting to see what the dress would look like and when Kaylee had emerged from the bathroom nicely dressed, Inara had found her breath catching in her throat. 

"Kaylee..."

"Inara?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."


End file.
